Our friends are back (so let's raise a toast)
by ibuzoo
Summary: 'Voicemail', Siri's robotic menu voice drawls in his ear, 'You have seventeen new messages.' This really can't be good.


**Our friends are back (so let's raise a toast)**

**Prompt: **Teenage

**Rating: **T

**Warnings/Tags: **Modern / High-School / Part of the Cupid Verse

**Word count: **1604

**Summary:**

**_'Voicemail'_****,** Siri's robotic menu voice drawls in his ear,** '****_You have seventeen new messages.'_**

This really can't be good.

**A/N: **This is the third installment in the Cupid Verse and it shows an ordinary day in Abraxas life as the right handed man of a junior Crime Lord, when he was out of the country and returns home to a full voicemail on his 's also my first attempt at something that ought to be humorous. I think I failed miserably haha.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**o.**

Abraxas is seventeen, a year older than Tom, and the first time they talked about building their little private empire of crime was years ago, when both still were in Eton College and Tom spoke about silly teenage dreams, visions of freedom, independence, fame.

There are rules, for all of them, and Tom was a genius at constructing a spiderweb for their business so everyone had a position, a profession they aimed at to impress their Master. Some of them were barely old enough to drive a car, yet alone a bike, like Antonin or Nott who celebrated his sixteenth birthday just merely weeks ago, and when they started this '_Business'_ Abraxas frequently wondered how far they'd come with Tom's administration.

While all of the other Knights had a special branch they were assigned to, Abraxas' job obtained more than just one function. Being Tom's right handed man had more drawbacks than assets, such as traveling trough half of Europe to obtain a certain kind of drug and clinch a deal with the eastern drug cartels so Rabastan could launch it in their Londoner market.

_(sometimes it's hard to keep up with all the tasks and trust that Tom demands, but Abraxas signed up for this, so he accepts whatever Tom offers)_

**i.**

The private Malfoy jet lands in RAF Abingdon just around noon, the sun radiating high on the sky when Abraxas descends the stairs of the plane and he pushes his aviator glasses on his nose, fishes his mobile out of his jeans and boots it up. He loves his mobile - it's the newest model with a touchscreen and internet connection 24/7, but just as long as he's in reach of his service because as soon as he steps out of the country it dies within minutes and rests useless. Mulciber teases him about it ceaselessly, Rockwood mocks him and his phone and Tom always barks at him and reminds him to finally expand his service contract to international standards, which he ignores most of the times.

The phone takes a second to boot up, so he buys himself a cup of coffee and walks to the taxi rank to call himself a cab, gets in and gives the driver the address of their Mansion in East Finchley, Bishops Avenue. He leans back in the dark bolster of the car, takes a sip of his coffee and looks at his phone. The Voicemail icon blinks at him insistently and when it reaches over 10+ signs he figures, he'd probably better listen to that.

**_'Voicemail'_****,** Siri's robotic menu voice drawls in his ear, **'****_You have seventeen new messages.'_**

This really can't be good.

**ii.**

**_'First new message, received Saturday at 8:32 PM',_** the phone says and Avery's voice cracks on the line.**_'Abraxas, it's me, Avery, goddamn why aren't you answering your phone? I'm on the port and Hermione is here and-fuck, Abraxas call me back as soon as you get this.'_** He could hear his harried breathing as well as Hermione's voice that talked too fast and stumbled over her own voices and they both sound genuinely shaken.

**iii.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 8:35 PM'_** Avery's voice is hysteric, distraught, **'****_Abraxas I'm not fucking around, this is serious! One of the guards is dead and Hermione was around, I don't know what to do so get your ass up and call me back!'_**

**iv.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 8:41 PM'_**It's Bellatrix this time and her voice is thin with a tad exasperation when she asks the same questions as Avery minutes before.** '****_Malfoy where are you? Answer your phone and call me back as soon as you get this.'_**

**v.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 8:53 PM'_**This time, it's Rodolphus, but there's not a sign of annoyance in his voice. He sounds calmer than Bella. **'****_Abraxas. Avery killed the guard on the port because he threatened Hermione, the girl seems to get herself in trouble without your monitoring. Tom will snap when he finds out that she knows. Bellatrix will send Greyback to clear the Crime Scene. Call me back as soon as you get this.' _**Splendid.

**vi.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:01 PM'_**Abraxas doesn't recognize the voice immediately,**_'Hello Mr. Malfoy, here's Walden Macnair. I thought about your generous offer and I think we should set up another meeting to discuss further instructions for our collaborations. I'll wait for your call.'_**Apparently their business with Macnair would go as planned. Something good at least.

**vii.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:04 PM' _**Rabastan's voice is searing and a lot more annoyed than all the others before. **'****_Malfoy call me back as soon as you get this.' _**

**viii.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:11 PM'_**It's Greyback and his voice is gruff as usual, **'****_Crime Scene is clear. I'll be at the headquarter in half an hour.'_**

**ix.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:13 PM' _**Rabastan again, same tone, same message, **'****_Malfoy. It's important, get in touch with anyone as soon as you get this.'_**

**x.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:17 PM'_**Rodolphus voice was still the calmest but Abraxas could hear the tension that lays between his words. **'****_Abraxas we could really need a little help here. Tom loses his rag and we still don't know where you are. Call me back.'_**

**xi.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:23 PM' _**It's a girlish voice with giggles and snickers and Abraxas rolls his eyes, listens to his girlfriend of the week. **'****_Hey Babyboy, I thought we could perhaps meet up tonight in the club? Or perhaps I c_****_ould visit you at home? I have my methods to keep you up all night-'_**He definitely needs to find another one.

**xii.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:24 PM'_**It's Rabastan, again and Abraxas holds his breath while he listens. **'****_Malfoy. This is my third call in a row and you should notice by now-'_** There's a sudden crack in the line and then Tom's voice barks on the phone and the coldness in it cuts right to his bones. **'****_Malfoy if you don't get back to me in the next hour I swear to God, the moment I'll get you in my fingers I'll _****_skin you right to the bones.'_**Abraxas swallows hard and ignores the chill that runs down his spine.

**xiii.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:31 PM'_**It's his mother, surprisingly**.** **'****_Abraxas Darling, the airport called and told me you took the privat jet for a short spin to Russia. Couldn't you take little Lucius with you? Or did you travel with this girlfriend of yours? Let's talk about this as soon as you're home. I love you Darling.' _**Abraxas almost throws his phone out of the car-window.

**xiv.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:33 PM' _**Bellatrix's voice sounds pressed, a tad anxious and Abraxas can literally see her running around in the headquarter. **'****_Mulciber is searching for you and I r_****_eally hope you have a good excuse for this whole scenario. Tom will be here soon. Call me back.' _**He presses repeat to listen to the background noises and needs to suppress a grin when he recognizes Hermione's shrill and hysterical tantrum, and empty threats against their Master.

**xv.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:44 PM' _**The voice on the line sounds far away and there's a lot of wind in the background which makes the sound of his cheerful voice almost audible. **'****_Hey Malfoy, here's Rosier. You can report to the Lord, the deal is done. I'll head home now, see you tomorrow in the headquarter.'_**This sounds like he can count it as another success.

**xvi.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 9:53 PM_**_' _It's Mulciber and his voice sounds tight, strained. **'****_Abraxas, hey. We're in control of the situation now, Tom's here and he's not keen to meet you, mate. So…see you tomorrow.' _**For a moment he considers to drive back and take the jet again, but he knows there's no place he can hide safely for the rest of his life.

**xvii.**

**_'Next new message, received Saturday at 10:12 PM' _**Avery's voice sounds exhausted and worried. **'****_Hey. Liste_****_n, I'm sorry if i got you in trouble, I didn't know that I'd rise this snowball effect. Tom's really furious. S_****_o if, by chance, you'll listen to this before you'll cross his path, just run, okay?' _**He laughs before he can stop it.

**xviii.**

**_'Last new message, received today at 11:14 AM'_** Abraxas lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, then he hears Hermiones voice on the line which sounds strangely cheerful**.****_'Hey Abraxas! We need to catch up on things, you really missed out on something. I'm at Tom's, he says he needs to speak to you anyway, so why don't you come around as soon as you're home? See you later.' _**He doesn't know if this will be the way for remission or crucifixion but he can't duck out anyway.

**xix.**

He takes his mobile away from his ear, cancels the voicemail call and takes a deep breath, waits a second before he leans forward to give the cab driver the address of Tom's. He doesn't even doubt a second, that Tom will still skin him as soon as he'll get in his range but he hopes that Hermione will put in a good word for him. _(or bette__r_**_,_**_two)_


End file.
